Secret
by Edom56
Summary: After the events of Lo-Fi and Mayhem things develop between Reid and Morgan that neither of them had ever expected.
1. First kiss

Morgan and Reid are sharing a room in New York while they work on the Lo-Fi case. It isn't the first time members of the team have to room together so it isn't a big deal; at least not until after the case is solved and the UnSub is dead.

When Morgan arrives at their room he find Reid standing in the middle of the room with his arms wrapped tightly around himself and a pained expression on his face.

"Reid, what's wrong, did something happen?"

Morgan hurries over to the younger man and puts his hand on his shoulder in an effort to calm him down enough to tell him what was going on.

"I…no…you." He breathes deeply in an effort to try to utter a coherent sentence. "God, Morgan, you jumped out of a moving vehicle containing a very large bomb."

After he says that it is like the dam broke. He starts to shake uncontrollably and Morgan grabs hold of his other shoulder to try and stop the shakes and Reid leans into him. Morgan puts his arms around the shaking man and just holds on. Reid grabs hold of the back of Morgan's shirt and doesn't seem inclined to let go anytime soon.

When the shakes subside a little Morgan can't help but notice the body in his arms and the lips resting lightly against his neck. There is no real pressure; they are just lightly touching the skin of his neck. Without thinking about it he moves his head to the side in order to, subconsciously, give Reid better access.

Reid becomes aware of Morgan at about the same time as Morgan becomes aware of him, but he can't believe that what is happening is what he hopes it is. He has to find out though, so he puts a little more pressure on his lips against Morgan's neck. The sharp intake of breath and subsequent tightening of Morgan's arms around him gives him the courage to take it a little further.

He licks his lips, still resting against the other man's neck resulting in him brushing his tongue lightly across Morgan's skin; that produces a little moan. He leans back a little in Morgan's arms in order to look into his eyes. What he sees shocks him. Morgan's eyes are almost black with desire but there is a lot of confusion too.

"Are you sure you want to go down this road? If we do there is no going back, I'm not some experiment, a one night stand or a fling, if we do this we do it right; I really can't deal with anything less."

Morgan looks at him and reaches one of his hands up to trace Reid's cheekbone.

"You are so beautiful."

The look in his eyes is one of awe. He sobers a little and takes Reid's face between both his hands.

"Spencer, you are one of my best friends and one of only 6 people who understand both me and the job; understands what it takes and how important it is to me. You know what happened to me when I was a kid and you've never judged me or treated me differently because of it; you could never be less than the real deal to me."

Reid studies Morgan's face; his eyes darting from one of his to the other, looking for something and apparently finding it because he relaxes a little and gives the other man a slight smile.

He pulls out of Morgan's arms and goes to sit on his bed; Morgan sits down next to him. Close enough for their knees to touch when they turn to look at each other.

"I didn't know that you like guys like that; I always thought you were a confirmed heterosexual."

"I did too, or at least I had forgotten that I used to like guys, or one guy. When I was a kid I had a little crush on one of my friends, but then Carl Buford happened and I guess those feelings and urges got buried so deep that I forgot they were ever even there."

"Yeah, that makes sense in a way, your subconscious probably rationalized that it was the fact that you like guys that made Carl come after you."

Morgan's head snaps up at that and he is about to say something when Reid sees the look on his face.

"No, Derek, just no. It had nothing to do with that, you know how pedophiles operate, you know that they can sense when a kid is vulnerable, and it has nothing to do with whether you are gay, straight or bi."

Morgan nods, because he does know that, but also because it is the first time he had actually heard Reid call him Derek, so he knows the other man is serious.

"Are you sure you want to start something with me, knowing what you do?"

Morgan looks almost dejected and Reid's heart almost brakes for him.

"It's not like I'm such a price; I was addicted to Dilaudid and have a high risk of developing schizophrenia."

That sobers Morgan even more and he takes Reid's hand.

"Spencer" he stops and takes a deep breath before he goes on. "I know that schizophrenia is hereditary, but that doesn't mean that you are going to get it, you understand?" Reid nods his head, even if he is scared that he'll end up like his mother. "And for the Dilaudid? That was not something you did voluntarily, that bastard injected you against your will, and getting out of an addiction is not a question of will or intelligence, it requires help and tools and you have done everything you can to get past that, I'm proud of you for that."

That makes Reid smile which in turn makes Morgan smile. Morgan reaches up to stroke Reid's cheek and leans in to gently brush his lips against the other man's. They both gasp in surprise at the sudden lust flaring up at the tender touch.

Reid leans in closer and kisses Morgan more fervently. The older man is taken a little off guard by the sudden display of passion, but he gets over the initial surprise and kisses back with all his pent up desire.

They kiss until their lips a bruised and they are both out of breath and when they pull apart they look at each other with wonder.

"Is it always like that?"

Reid sounds awed and Morgan looks at him in confusion for a second before he smiles gently and shakes his head.

"I know you've kissed before Spencer, so you know the answer to that question is no; it's definitely not always like that, in fact I've never experienced anything like it before."

That makes Reid smile and he relaxes a little; he had been a little tense.

"I think that maybe we should stop here for now; I don't think either of us is ready to take it any further, at least I know I'm not."

Morgan is a little taken aback, but then he thinks about it and has to agree; he's nowhere near ready to take this any further yet. He will be, of that he has no doubt, but not yet.


	2. Comfort

Morgan and Reid got ready for bed. Morgan was a little amused by the fact that Reid went into the bathroom to change, but he understood; if you've been told your entire life that you are too skinny and not at all attractive, you are not quick to let anybody else see your body, let alone someone you are interested in.

When Reid came out wearing a pair of flannel pajama bottoms and a t-shirt 3 sizes too big, Morgan's breath caught. He knew Reid was beautiful and he knew he was attracted to him, that much was obvious, but he hadn't calculated the immediate visceral jolt to his whole body at seeing him like that.

He went into the bathroom before he did something stupid, like tell Reid that he didn't think they should wait. He knew he wasn't ready to be intimate with a man yet, even if it was Reid. He had to get used to the idea that he was even attracted to a man first.

He brushed his teeth and came back out and went to bed. Reid was already lying on his side, facing Morgan's bed. That pleased him; it showed that Reid wasn't embarrassed and wasn't trying to hide from him.

Morgan settled on his bed facing Reid and smiled at him.

"I'll drive home with Hotch tomorrow."

Reid nodded.

"That's good; he shouldn't have just anybody drive him home."

"Yeah. I was wondering if you wanted to come over later; I'd come to you, but I want you to meet my dog."

He blushed a little at that admission, but Reid just gave him a shy smile.

"Let's hope he's immune to the Reid effect, then."

Morgan grinned.

"He'll learn; we'll just ease your way into the house, maybe armed with some treats to bribe him with."

Reid chuckled at that, hoping that Clooney would take the bribe and leave him alone. He didn't dislike dogs; he was just a little scared of them and they could sense it in him. He gave Morgan a shy smile and told him goodnight before turning out the light.

The next morning, Morgan woke up like he had fallen asleep, on his side facing Reid. He smiled when he remembered what had happened the night before; he had kissed Reid. It really amazed him that he had repressed those feelings all those years; he knew what that could do to a person.

He also knew that he hadn't done it on purpose; he had honestly forgotten all about ever feeling attracted to someone of the same gender. The fact that he had always been strangely drawn to Reid hadn't really registered as anything other than friendship, maybe feeling like he was a younger brother who needed protection.

All those feelings were a memory now; he knew for a fact that he was attracted to Reid and the feelings he had for the younger man, even if friendship was part of it, were much deeper than that, and there were absolutely no brotherly feelings there.

Reid woke up and was a little confused at first. He had no idea why he had this feeling of peace and excitement at the same time. Then, he opened his eyes and they lighted on Morgan looking at him from the other bed and he knew. Morgan had kissed him and then he had kissed Morgan.

He smiled and the other man smiled back brightly.

"Good morning, Pretty Boy. How did you sleep?"

"I slept fine. How about yourself?"

"I don't think I've slept that good in years."

Reid smiled brightly at him and got out of the bed to get ready for the day. Morgan decided to do the same since he had a five hour drive back to Virginia ahead of him.

They both showered, separately, and got ready for the day. They felt a little awkward, both wanting more contact, both afraid to make the first move. Surprisingly, it was Reid who finally got up the courage when he stopped Morgan before he opened the door to their room.

"Derek, could…could you kiss me again?"

Reid blushed scarlet and Morgan felt like an idiot for making him ask. He reached up and cupped Reid's cheek and lifted his face and looked him in the eyes.

"I'm sorry, Spencer, this is new to me and I didn't think about the fact that it's new to you, too."

With that, he leaned in and gently kissed the younger man. Reid's breath hitched when Morgan called him Spencer; he had never done that before; and then, he kissed him back with passion.

They pulled apart and stood facing each other, trying to get their breathing under control, as well as certain errant body parts. When they were both ready, Morgan opened the door and they stepped out into the hallway. They went down in the elevator together and Reid went with the rest of the team to the airport to take the jet home and Morgan went to the field office to drive Hotch home.

He was smiling and feeling better than he had in a long time, better than he'd ever felt after a tough case, and a lot of that was because of the fact that Reid had called him Derek. He loved the sound of his name on Reid's lips.

It wasn't the only reason; of course, he liked what he and Reid had started. He'd never felt like this before; never felt that something was this right.

His good mood quickly disappeared after his conversation with Hotch about trust. He brooded about the subject all the way back to Virginia. He drove to Quantico, said goodbye to Hotch, got in his car and called Reid.

"Hey, Pretty Boy. I'm at Quantico; would you like to come over in about an hour? We can maybe order some takeout and watch a movie. You can even pack a bag and stay the weekend; we're not due at the office until Monday."

"The weekend? You want to spend the weekend with me?"

Reid was incredulous; he had never had anybody interested in spending that long with him. Then, something occurred to him.

"Where am I going to sleep?"

"Well, my bed's big enough for two, but if you'd feel more comfortable, I do have a guest bedroom."

Reid took a sharp breath when Morgan told him his bed was big enough for two, but then he heard the other part and realized that he actually liked the idea of lying next to Morgan all night, maybe even curling up against him.

"Ok, I'll pack a bag. Should I bring something else, food or a movie?"

"We'll just have something delivered, Pretty Boy, don't worry about it, and I have plenty of movies or we can find one on cable."

"Ok, I'll see you in an hour."

Reid hung up and Morgan grinned, most of his good mood restored after talking to Reid. Morgan drove home and was greeted by a very enthusiastic Clooney. He took the dog to the backyard and ran around with him for a little while before going back inside to take all his laundry out of his go-bag and repacking it. It had to be ready at all times; there was not time to pack when they were going on a case.

He filled his washer and then went around opening some windows to air out the place; it was a little stuffed after having been closed up for some days. He then took some of Clooney's snacks and left them on the porch before letting his dog in.

Reid was nervous; he didn't know what to expect and he didn't like situations where he didn't know what to expect. It was different when they were on a case; he almost always knew, and if he didn't, it was because something happened unexpectedly, and then he didn't have time to be nervous.

He didn't know what to expect from his meeting with Clooney and he didn't know what to expect from the evening with Morgan, what would happen when they were going to bed, or what they would do all day tomorrow.

He wasn't sure if he liked this feeling or not; on one hand, he was nervous, but on the other hand, he was excited. He was actually looking forward to spending all that time with Morgan; they had never done that before, not alone, at least. The thought of getting into a bed with Morgan did unfamiliar but very pleasant things to his body and he was looking forward to that.

He knocked on the door precisely an hour after Morgan had called him. Morgan opened the door and slipped out before Clooney even registered who was outside the door.

"Hey, Pretty Boy."

He greeted the younger man and gave him a little kiss. Reid was taken aback; he hadn't expected that kind of PDA; they were standing on Morgan's porch in full view of his neighbors, after all. He smiled brightly when they separated and gave Morgan's arm a little squeeze.

"Hi. Did the drive go ok?"

Morgan's smile faltered and Reid sobered a little.

"Did something happen?"

"We'll talk about that later; right now, you get to meet Clooney."

He smiled again and Reid couldn't help but smile back. Morgan took the treats he had left on the porch and gave them to Reid.

"Just hold these out to him and you'll be ok. Clooney is a good boy."

"Ok, I'll try, but please don't expect miracles."

Morgan laughed and gave Reid another little kiss before he opened the door and let Clooney come outside while he held on to his collar.

Reid held out the treat on his flat hand and Clooney sniffed at it, encouraged by Morgan. After a little while, he took the treat and ate it. He put his nose to Reid's palm, and when he found it empty, he looked at the man, who hurried up and laid another treat in his hand. Clooney took that one faster and then just turned around and went back inside.

Reid looked at Morgan with the most adorable stunned expression; at least, Morgan thought he looked adorable.

"I knew you would never let anything happen to me and that made me less scared; I guess Clooney could smell that, or at least he couldn't smell as much fear on me as he would have if you hadn't been here."

Morgan was taken aback by that declaration, but then he processed what Reid had actually said and a bright smile broke out.

"You trust me that much?"

"Of course I do. I know that you would never let him hurt me."

"I trust you, too, Spencer, you know that right?"

Morgan looked completely serious and Reid figured this was important to him for some reason.

"Of course I know that; we couldn't do our job if we didn't trust each other."

Morgan smiled and led Reid inside. He went to the living room and sat on the couch, pulling Reid down with him. He told him about his conversation with Hotch and how he didn't think it was completely fair. He did trust his teammates.

"I know you do, Derek. I don't think it's about trust; I think you have gotten so accustomed to protecting everybody that you don't even think about it anymore; you just act if somebody you care about is in danger. You have had to be the 'man of the house' after your father died; I can relate to that." He gave a self-conscious little shrug. "You protected your mother and your sisters from the knowledge about what Carl was doing and that instinct is so ingrained in you I don't even think it's conscious anymore."

Morgan stared at him for a long time before he slowly nodded his head.

"That might actually be true, Spencer; I think you have a point. That still doesn't change the fact that Hotch thinks I don't trust him to have my back."

"I know it doesn't, and I don't think there is anything you can say to change his mind; you just have to show him that you do trust him."

Morgan nodded again and then he shook his head as if to clear it of all the unpleasant thoughts.

"Are you hungry, Pretty Boy?"

Reid looked surprised at the change of topic, but he understood Morgan's need to process a little before he talked about it anymore.

"Sure, what are we having?"

"That's up to you; what are you in the mood for?"

"Something that doesn't require chopsticks."

He smiled crookedly and Morgan laughed. He got up off the couch to go get the take-out menus he had in a drawer in the kitchen.

They ordered pizza and then went to the shelf to find a movie they both wanted to watch. After dinner was done and the movie was over, they sat together on the couch just talking until Reid yawned and then blushed.

"Don't worry about it, Spencer, I'm tired, too." He looked apprehensive for a moment and then he got up the courage. "Have you decided where you want to sleep?"

Reid's blush became a little deeper and he looked down in his lap.

"I think I'd like to sleep next to you, if that's ok?"

Morgan reached out his hand to lift up Reid's head to look him in the eyes.

"It's more than ok, Spencer. I would really like that, too."

Morgan gave him an unsure little smile and Reid smiled back. They got up to get ready, Morgan going to the bathroom to brush his teeth and Reid to the bedroom to change into his sleep clothes; they traded when they were done. When Reid came out from the bathroom, Morgan was already in bed.

He couldn't help but look at the sculptured chest; Morgan hadn't put on a shirt and he was sitting on top of the covers with his back resting against the headboard. It wasn't that Reid had never seen Morgan with his shirt off, he had, but this was different, this was in a different setting.

Reid sat next to him nervously, and when Morgan put his hand over Reid's, he almost jumped.

"Spencer, relax, nothing is going to happen that we don't agree on. Let's just lie down and let me hold you."

Morgan gave him a reassuring smile and lay down; Reid joined him and put his head on his shoulder. Morgan wound his arms around the slender body and squeezed him tightly. They fell asleep like that and both of them slept without nightmares.


	3. A quiet weekend

Morgan woke up the next morning still tangled in Reid's long limbs. He smiled brightly at the memory of falling asleep with Reid. He kissed him lightly all over the face, ending with the mouth, and Reid started to wake up.

When he was fully awake and conscious of the state of his morning hard-on that was pushing into Morgan's hip, he blushed furiously and tried to untangle himself.

Morgan tightened his arms and shifted a little to make Reid aware that he was in a similar state and he wasn't embarrassed by it. Reid sucked in a breath, and then, he bucked his hips a little to put a little more pressure on both of their cocks. This time, it was Morgan who sucked in a breath.

"God, Spencer, you are killing me, Baby Boy."

With that, he kissed Reid deeply and passionately. Morgan pressed a knee in between Reid's thighs and they ended up riding each other's hips. They kept kissing and rutting against each other like a pair of teenagers and suddenly, Reid felt his orgasm creep up on him and it was too late. He hadn't meant to let it get that far, but there was nothing he could do but ride out the waves of pleasure washing over him. In the midst of it all, he heard a strangled moan from Morgan and realized that the other man was cumming, too.

"Fuck, I haven't cum from rutting against somebody since college. What are you doing to me, Spence?"

Morgan looked utterly satisfied and a little sheepish and Reid couldn't help the nervous laugh that escaped him.

"Nothing more than you are doing to me; this is not exactly normal for me either, you know."

"I should hope not; I would hate to have to hurt whoever has elicited that sort of reaction from you before me."

Reid could see the twinkle in Morgan's eye, even if he did think the other man was a little more serious than he wanted Reid to know. So, Morgan was the jealous type; Reid stored that information away in a corner of his brain. Not that he planned to ever use it for anything, but he couldn't help but store information; he had so many things he'd really like to get rid of, but he had never succeeded in forgetting anything in his life.

"We really should get up and out of these clothes. You think we can brave showering together, or should one of us shower while the other one starts breakfast?"

Reid blushed an even deeper red and Morgan had his answer. He hadn't really expected it to be the first choice, but he had to ask.

"Ok, Pretty Boy, you go first. I'll go start the coffee and let Clooney out into the backyard."

Morgan got up off the bed and pulled Reid up after him. He went into the bathroom and found a towel and a wash cloth.

"Just put your sleep clothes in the washer when you are done; it's in the utility room off of the kitchen."

"Ok, thanks, it's probably better to get them washed right away."

He blushed again and Morgan couldn't help the grin that spread on his face. He kissed Reid again before answering.

"Probably; I'll put mine in when I'm done, too."

Reid nodded and closed the door after Morgan had left the bathroom.

Morgan went to the utility room and said good morning to Clooney, fed him some kibble and went back into the kitchen to ground some coffee. He liked his coffee fresh and he suspected that Reid wasn't going to object too much. They got so used to bad coffee at work, but Morgan refused to drink anything but the best when he was at home.

He put water in the kettle and turned it on before putting some toast in the toaster and getting eggs out of the fridge along with bacon. He whipped the eggs with milk and a little salt for scrambled eggs and put the bacon in a frying pan.

When the water boiled, he let it sit for a while to make sure it had the right temperature before he poured it over the grounds. While the water cooled off, he cooked the eggs while listening to the sounds of the shower; he was amazed how right it felt. He had never shared his space with anyone before, not like this. His one-night stands usually always left right after, and the rare times they stayed the night, they never showered and definitely never stayed for breakfast.

When the water had the right temperature, he poured it into the press pot and let it sit for a while before skimming the top layer away and pressing the plunger. He put the coffee on the table along with the food. He set the table just as Reid came into the kitchen.

"Wow, you've been busy."

Reid looked surprised, but pleasantly so, and Morgan grabbed him and gave him a little kiss. Reid noticed the coffee and gave Morgan a curious look.

"Do you always use a press pot to make your coffee?"

"Yeah, I go through all the steps a barista taught me once. It's a bit of a hassle but the coffee tastes so much better."

"I know; I do it, too. I read that it brings out all the flavors in the coffee and it loses some of its bitterness. That's actually true; the coffee is smoother when you make it right."

Morgan gave him a little amused smile and led him to the table.

"You're not going to shower before we eat?"

"If I do, the food will get cold. I can live with crusty pants a little longer."

That made Reid blush and Morgan's smile grew. He thought Reid looked unbelievably cute when he blushed, and the fact that he had always thought so just occurred to him. He was so shocked by that revelation that he stopped what he was doing and just stared at Reid while he thought.

Reid was getting a little nervous by the scrutiny and started squirming a little.

"What? Do I have something on my face?"

"Huh?"

Morgan came out of his deep thoughts and noticed how uncomfortable Reid was.

"God, Baby Boy, no, I just realized something and it kinda threw me for a loop."

"What did you realize?"

"I realized that I've liked you for a very long time, but never knew what it was until New York. I've always thought you were good looking, hence the Pretty Boy nickname. I've always liked it when you blush; I think you look damn cute when you do that, and I like sparring with you, I love the fact that you are smarter than everybody else, and people usually realize that when it's too late and they've already underestimated you somehow. I get scared when you get yourself into a situation where you could get hurt and I want to protect you. How come it has taken me all these years to come to the conclusion that I'm in love with you?"

Reid gaped; he wasn't sure he had heard right. Did Morgan just say that he was in love with him, and had been for a long time? Now it was his turn to just sit and stare.

Morgan just heard what he had said and when he looked at Reid to find out if he had actually said it out loud, he saw him just staring at him with the most adorable confused expression on his face.

"Spencer, say something, please?"

"Did you just tell me that you're in love with me, and have been for a long time?"

"I think so, yeah."

He nodded and studied Reid's face for any clue as to what he was thinking. Reid's face showed so many different emotions it was impossible to catch on to just one.

When he finally calmed down, the look left was one of wonder.

"I'm fairly certain that I'm in love with you, too."

Morgan smiled brightly and Reid couldn't help but smile back. Morgan got up from his chair and walked around the table to pull Reid up from his chair, gathered him in his arms and kissed him passionately.

When they finally broke apart, they were both panting and smiling brightly. They sat back down in their chairs and resumed eating breakfast, but neither of them was able to wipe the smiles off their faces, so it was a little awkward.

After breakfast, Morgan went to take a shower while Reid cleaned up after them. Morgan had tried to get him to just leave it for later, but he insisted, saying that Morgan had cooked, the least Reid could do was clean up afterwards.

After his shower, Morgan put his sleep clothes in the washing machine and turned it on before they went out for a walk with Clooney. The dog was ecstatic to be out, and when they came to the park where dogs were allowed to run without a leash, Morgan set him free and sat on a bench with Reid to watch the dog play with all the other dogs there.

They talked; to begin with, it was mainly about work, former cases, famous serial killers, stuff like that, but gradually they ventured into more personal topics. They found out a lot about each other, things they didn't already know, not that there was all that much; they had known each other for four years and the really bad stuff had already been disclosed, one way or another.

They spent the rest of the day talking, cooking, and watching a movie, and when they went to bed, they fell asleep tangled up in each other again. They didn't have sex, just kissed for a while; they needed to process all the things that had happened that day before taking it any further. They did agree not to wear any clothes; they liked the feel of skin on skin, and Reid felt comfortable enough, as long as he was already under the covers when Morgan came into the bedroom.

The next morning, Morgan woke up from what he thought was a wonderful dream, only to find out that it wasn't. He lifted his head and saw Reid's lips around his cock. He wanted to say something, maybe tell Reid he didn't have to do it, but when he opened his mouth, Reid tongued his slit and then licked all the way around the head.

Morgan threw his head back and moaned loudly. Reid had a hand wrapped around the base of Morgan's cock and took down as much as he could into his throat. He swallowed and Morgan moaned again; it was so good. He heard a moan and for a second thought it was himself, when he realized it was Reid, moaning at the feel and taste of Morgan in his mouth; that had the older man completely undone.

He was panting and desperately trying to get his brain cells to cooperate and form some sort of complete thought; he couldn't, and before long, he came in Reid's mouth. The younger man tried valiantly to swallow and succeeded for the most part. The little that dribbled out of his mouth, he licked off.

It took a while for Morgan to catch his breath, but as soon as he did, he looked at Reid, who had crawled up to lie next to him.

"Wow, Baby Boy, what the hell was that?"

"I do believe the popular term is a blow-job, even if what one actually does more resembles sucking than blowing, that would account for another term, namely sucking off. The correct term is actually fellatio, and…"

Morgan really wasn't looking for a lecture on the art of fellatio, especially since he had just received one, so he grabbed a hold of Reid and kissed him thoroughly. He could taste himself on Reid's tongue and he felt himself grow hard again.

"What I meant, Spencer, was why did you decide to do that; not that I'm complaining, not at all, I'm just surprised."

Reid was blushing furiously and looked down.

"I woke up and lay looking at you and I just, you know, felt like it."

He shrugged with one shoulder and still wouldn't look at Morgan.

"Whenever you feel like doing that is fine by me; that was amazing."

Reid beamed and Morgan kissed him again. Morgan made a move to get Reid off too when he noticed that the other man wasn't even hard; that surprised him until he realized that Reid had cum from sucking him off. That realization was like mainlining adrenaline, and it went straight to his cock, which jumped a little.

"I love you, Spencer, but I think we better get out of this bed unless you want to stay here all day."

Reid looked confused for a second before he understood what Morgan meant; if he didn't get up, Morgan might want to do little more than have sex all day. He smiled a little shyly and blushed when he got out of bed, and Morgan looked at him.

"You are so gorgeous, Baby, I can't believe that all that has been hiding under all those clothes for so long."

That made Reid blush even more, but also made him smile brightly before going to pull on his sleep pants before going to the bathroom to take a short shower. When he came out, Morgan had stripped the bed and was in the process of putting on new sheets. Reid helped him, blushing yet again at the reason behind the need for new sheets.

Morgan gave him a sweet kiss when they were done and went to the bathroom himself. On the way there, he told Reid to get ready to go out.

"I'm taking you for breakfast on our first real date, is that ok with you, Pretty Boy?"

Reid nodded happily; he loved that Morgan was attempting to make their relationship a little more normal, despite the way it started and the fact that they knew each other as well as they did.


End file.
